ppiafandomcom-20200215-history
Mary Schneider
In 1998, US immigration officer Mary Schneider notified numerous authorities that immigrants with connections to Osama bin Laden were bribing Orlando immigration officials for permission to enter the United States. Schneider was fired in 2004 after her story was published on the Internet by Tom Flocco. Allegations A false marriage had been arranged between Moroccan immigrant Lyazid Abad and Florida resident Christine Sharrit to allow Abad to enter the United States. Abad paid bribes of $1,500 each to immigration officers Susan Dugas and Stella Jarina for their approval. Around June 1998, Schneider came into contact with Christine Sharrit's parents, Bonnie Sharrit and her husband Edgar Sharrit of the Naval Air Warfare Center Training System Division, who told Schneider that Abad was living in Orlando with Osama bin Laden's brother Khalil bin Laden who owned an Orlando mansion through a company named "Desert Bear". Khalil bin Laden was one of the Saudi VIPs allowed to leave the United States when all other flights were grounded after 9/11. At other times, Abad was living with Mohammed Atta. Schneider notes the coincidence that Ihab Ali Nawawi, one of Osama bin Laden's long-time henchmen, had an apartment in Orlando when he was arrested in 1999. Jon Gold names FBI agent Kimberly Mertz as involved in the case. Retaliation Schneider accuses Office of Internal Audit director John Chase and OIA official Dalton Macintosh of retaliating against her for reporting the presence of the al-Qaeda network in Orlando, and reports that FBI agent Wendy Evans destroyed evidence in the case. By 2005, John Chase would become the Chief of Staff for the Office of Information Analysis under director Frank Libutti. Cover-up Flocco implicates Congressman Bill McCollum, McCollum employee Nancy Abernathy, and Department of Justice internal affairs officer Alan Hazen as taking efforts to cover up the crime. McCollum's successor Congressman Ric Keller declared the presence of an al-Qaeda cell in his district to be "not a matter within the purview of a federal agency." Afterward As of 2005, Mary Schneider was promoting the American-French Alliance of Stew Webb and Tom Heneghan. Christine Sharrit would serve in the US Army as an enlisted soldier from 1998 to 2005. From 2002, the Sharrits did business as B&E Benefits Inc and Sullivan Construction Crew. Partners in these companies included Ed Tanzi, Bobby Cole, and Donny Moore. In 2006, Bonnie Sharrit was indicted for impersonating an IRS official to defraud the Massachusetts company CADlink Technology Corporation of $20,000. She pled guilty in 2010. CADlink has a sales office in Orlando run by the Missouri company Grimco. Wendy Evans left the FBI in 2004 and was the Global Security Operations Manager for Lockheed Martin from 2006 to 2012. Wendy Evans, LinkedIn, http://www.linkedin.com/pub/wendy-evans/50/270/81 References Website of Mary Schneider, http://web.archive.org/web/20051210095431/http://maryschneider.us/ Edgar Sharrit, Corporation Wiki, http://www.corporationwiki.com/Florida/Orlando/edgar-sharrit-P6693622.aspx Christine Sharrit, Vetfriends, http://www.vetfriends.com/veterandirectory/?member=708460 Jon Gold, PROOF of a 9/11 Cover-Up, http://www.yourbbsucks.com/forum/showthread.php?110-PROOF-Of-A-9-11-Cover-Up Bentley M. Roberts, Jr, DOCKET NUMBER AT-0752-03-0875-I-1, Merit Systems Protection Board, 2005 March 30, http://www.mspb.gov/netsearch/viewdocs.aspx?docnumber=248810&version=249082&application=ACROBAT Tom Flocco, Congressman refuses to probe illegal alien terrorist cell in his own district, 2005 January 28, http://www.tomflocco.com/fs/FloridaCongress.htm Tom Flocco, Sleeping With The Enemy, 2004 May 26, http://www.tomflocco.com/fs/SleepingWithEnemy.htm Tom Flocco, Feds knew about 9-11 bribery conspiracy before attacks, 2004 July 13, http://www.tomflocco.com/fs/FedsKnewAbout911.htm Tom Flocco, Homeland Security whistleblower removed for exposing terrorist threats, 2004 August 29, http://www.tomflocco.com/fs/HomeSecurityWhistle.htm Elizabeth A. Filauri, TRCPA January 2005 meeting, http://www.trcpa.org/trcpa/stuff/liz_filauri_(dhs)_-_trcpa_january_2005_meeting.ppt Individual Indicted for False Personation and Wire Fraud, US Treasury Department, http://www.treasury.gov/tigta/oi_highlights_recent2.shtml Florida woman sentenced to prison for impersonating IRS employees, US Department of Justice, 2010 June 10, http://www.justice.gov/usao/ma/news/2010/June/SharritBonnieSentencingPR.html Ed Sharrit, LinkedIn, http://www.linkedin.com/in/edsharrit Craig Unger, Saving the Saudis, http://www.wesjones.com/saudi1.htm Bin Laden Mansion, Abandoned Florida, http://www.abandonedfl.com/?p=198 Mary Schneider, Traitors Admitting Treason Against We, the People, American Patriot Friends Network, 2005 August 25, http://www.apfn.net/Messageboard/08-28-05/discussion.cgi.52.html Category:All